Vassa
Vassa is born of the unmatched power fusion of The Fire Wolf Fist Tolsa and Shadow Wolf Guildmaster Vasto. Appearance Vassa has the Butler Oufit under the Adventure Jacket, Verne's baggy pants has spread around his Butler Pants, and his Butler Boots has merged with the Adventure Boots. His hamd is a mix of white and Brownish orange hairstyle, his eyes is orange and purple, and his build is muscular. His gloves are now black and red with a metal fist guard. Personality Through Vasto's years of experience and Tolsa's severe determination to beat all obstacles in his path, Vassa possess no fear and will show his foes his immeasurable strength. Alternate Forms Super Vassa Ultra Vassa Ultimate Vassa Magic Shadow Magic Fire Magic Lupus High Speed Lunar Magic Combination Magic ( only when fused can this magic appears.) Attacks ▪ Fire Right Hook ▪ Fire Right Uppercut ▪ Fire Right Straight ▪ Fire Fist Barrage ▪ Fiery Pistol ▪ Burning Magnum ▪ Overheat Bomber ▪ Fire-Moon Blast ▪ Fire-Moon Barrage ▪ Shadow Right Straight ▪ Shadow Left Straight ▪ Shadow Right Hook ▪ Shadow Left Hook ▪ Shadow Right Uppercut ▪ Shadow Left Uppercut ▪ Shadow Tendrils ▪ Shadow Prison ▪ Shadow Right Claw ▪ Shadow Left Claw ▪ Right Moon Uppercut- Uppercuts the opponent with Lunar Magic. ▪ Right Moon Claw- Claws the opponent with their right with Lunar Magic. ▪ Right Moon Hook- Right hooks the opponent with Lunar Magic. ▪ Right Moon Fist- Right hand barrage with Lunar Magic. ▪ Left Moon Straight- Left punch the opponent with Lunar Magic. ▪ Left Moon Uppercut- Left uppercuts the opponent with Lunar Magic. ▪ Left Moon Claw- Left claws the opponent with Lunar Magic. ▪ Left Moon Fist- Left hand barrages the opponent with Lunar Magic. ▪ Black Flame Fist- ▪ ▪ ▪ Abilities Immense Strength- Vassa has Vasto and Verne's incredible strength, making him a dangerous man with the power to or could topple giant animals. Immense Speed- Vassa possess Vernes and Vasto's massive speed, making him very hard to catch and hard to block fast attacks. Incredible Durability- Vassa possess a very high pain tolerance to attack from much bigger opponents and not much damaged from human ones. Immense Stamina- Vassa possess high amounts of stamina and a highly accelerated metabolism as well. This helps him stay much longer in combat. Insane Magical Power- Vassa is a being that came from the fusion of Verne and Vasto, who both have amazing magical power each. When they became Vassa, their magical power has skyrocketed to new levels and can cause lightning strikes. Combat Capabilities/Power Abilities Through the bond between immensely powerful Guild Ace and vastly strong Guild Master merged into one, Vassa has indescribable levels of power, along with the mastery of Fire Magic and Shadow Magic. With the Boosters that he wields that doubles a mages power, his power has skyrocketed to a even higher level of unmatched fighting capabilities. Equipment Boosters and Supporters ▪ Physical Enhancement Bracelet X2 ▪ Physical Enhancement Bracelet X2 ▪ Physical Enhancement Bracelet X2 ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet X2 ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet X2 ▪ Magic Type Enhancement Bracelet X2 ▪ Magic Type Enhancement Bracelet X2 ▪ Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem X2 ▪ Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem X2 ▪ Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem X2 6x Power 4X Magical Power 4x Type Power 4X Weapon Power • Magic Restoration Pills • Magic Restoration Pills • Magic Restoration Pills • Magic Restoration Pills • Magic Restoration Pills • Magic Restoration Pills • Magic Restoration Pills • Magic Restoration Pills • Magic Restoration Pills Trivia